Their Own Agenda
by the bird of the chapel
Summary: BIG3 Fic. Percy, Thalia, and Nico each have their own agenda, except Percy is a wizard, hunting magical creatures is bad, and Voldemort's soul won't easily be taken. Plunged in the problem of mortals and minor gods, the gods are of no help...as usual.
1. Percy Got An Allergy

**Their Own Agenda**

**By val'tanelle**

**Summary:** Percy, Thalia, and Nico each have their own agenda, except Percy is a wizard, hunting magical creatures is bad, and Voldemort's soul won't easily be taken. Plunged in the problem of mortals and minor gods, the gods are of no help...as usual.

**Author's Note:** Sally and Paul were not married before the Last Olympian because...I forgot to note it.

* * *

**Their Own Agenda**

**Chapter 1: Percy Got An Allergy**

"I got a what now?"

Paul and Sally exchanged glances.

"We think you've got some allergy, Perce," Paul said. "We're no doctor, but you've got all the signs and symptoms."

Bed-ridden sixteen-year-old Percy Jackson - red in the eyes and suffering a runny nose - glared defiantly, crossed his arms and made the greatest effort ever since he fought a gazillion of monsters...not to scratch.

"I do not," Percy said stiffly.

Having heard Percy deny the same thing after his family and friends suspected it, Paul went on tenaciously. "If not, then you're definitely sick. Could be a cold or something else..." Paul looked at his fiancé meaningfully.

Percy knew what that look was and he felt it harder to believe. Did the "Greek God" side get some sort of specific illness, or some sort of...allergy? No one in Camp Half-Blood, Percy's summer camp, ever got sick. Poison and venom doesn't count.

After all, Percy Jackson wasn't normal even in _unusual_ standards.

"But I'm _invincible_ and stuff," he whined, which cracked a pitch just now. Both the adults tried very hard not to snigger.

A few months ago, before Percy became sixteen, he took a dip in the River Styx in an effort to defeat Kronus, the evil Titan Lord now assumed to be dead. It was just like Achilles, the great Greek hero who perished when an arrow struck his heel, the single not-invincible part. Percy's Achilles's Heel is a spot on his back.

"Invincibility is different from immunity, honey," Sally explained gently. "We'll have to get you to a...err, doctor. I already contacted Chiron."

"No, Mom! You can't!" the son of Poseidon balked. It wasn't because Percy didn't like the idea of looking like a sick, harmless hero in front of his most respected teacher – well, he didn't like the idea, but that wasn't the case.

Percy swallowed. His heart beat in trepidation. "Your wedding—"

"Would have to wait," she finished in an even tone. "I'm not going to leave you sick like this nor are you skipping our wedding day."

"But Mom, you've been waiting for this for months!" Percy argued. "You can't just postpone it for something this stupid!"

Sally shook her head. "My son being sick isn't something stupid. It's been waiting for months, it can wait for a few more weeks." Paul agreed with a nod. "And it wouldn't have been this worse if you told us earlier."

Then that was it. The wedding day that has been scheduled on Percy's mother's birthday has been dissolved. Any other day wouldn't be any good, unless Percy just adjusted their schedule to next year. The great Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and the world, was sick and quite possibly, allergic to something like dust bunnies or something.

You might be wondering if Percy were really allergic to something and how long it's been going. Actually, it happened quite fast. As soon as Percy got down from Mt. Olympus with the other campers and his best friend, Grover, his nose had been itchy. Of course when he extinguished the flames out of his birthday cake candles with a sneeze, it was funny. When he did the same on the sacred fire recently placed on the torches of Camp Half-Blood Hill, it wasn't, except for the Hermes Cabin.

Percy had been helping with the training of Half-Bloods in the camp. Being a hero veteran, Percy got to play leader and help the rush of newly claimed Half-Bloods adjust. However, the longer he stayed in Camp Half-Blood, the worse his situation became. His eyes have scared many from being bloodshot and focusing has been difficult when he's been having the need to itch.

At first, Percy thought it was some sort of half-blood puberty. But no one pointed that out. They all thought he was sick and so he wasn't allowed to stay standing up. Naturally, Percy did the complete opposite. He felt better standing near the construction areas where he would chatter with a bunch of Cyclopes busy with the building of Hecate's cabin. When Annabeth caught him and dragged him to bed, his right ear never felt the same.

But standing around did him some good than lying down, so he was discharged for a while and went back home by his mother's request for the wedding planning. Sure Percy was needed now more than ever (as usual) in the camp, but he couldn't do his mother a favor as much as he had done to everyone else, so it was now or never.

Unfortunately, doing his mother a favor never happened. It was the other way around.

It became apparent he became more ill than well. When one night he collapsed dyspneic and feverous, he's been bed-ridden for days. They thought he had an asthma attack, something Grover looked like he often had.

Maybe the worst of it was his girlfriend, Annabeth. She had been preoccupied redesigning Olympus, the land of the gods, back again. Annabeth was an avid architecture geek and a genius at the field. When she heard of Percy's unlikely situation, she dismissed it as a common flu like the other demigods in Half-Blood Camp and only dropped by to check on him than fuss over like his parents.

Percy honestly thought he sounded like a baby. If Annabeth had a word to say about his immature side, she would be echoing his own words.

Happiness was so short-lived. A month ago, he just lived through the prophecy and saved the world. Now he's sick in bed, feeling itchy in some parts he doesn't even want to scratch. Around afternoon, he fell asleep.

Like most of Percy's adventures, his dreams were just as weird. Sure, recently he's been dreaming of nice stuffs - not about the end of the world - but this dream was different, and different was never good. It was almost an instant sign of bad news.

He was in a forest and for a moment, he thought he was back in Camp Half-Blood Hill, but something in the forest was ominous and he could make out shapes out of the forest that looked nothing his favorite place in the world was. Percy did a double-look where there were horses that resembled the Ares Cabin's steed, dead and ghostly.

"Erm, hey," he tried. Being the son of Poseidon he could communicate to horses, regardless how magical or monstrous. The flesh-eating horses he encountered a year ago were an exemption. He hoped this wasn't another.

One of the horses looked to acknowledge Percy, but didn't respond. Taking that as a good sign, Percy continued.

"Do you know where this is? And if you don't mind, what are you, exactly?" Percy asked. "I've seen skeletal horses, pegasi, and heck, even flying pigs, but nothing like you guys."

The horse stirred and Percy tensed when the rest of the magical horses moved as if to attack. But something familiar moving in the shadows of the forest made Percy turn his back on the horses who could probably squash him like dirt if they felt like it.

"Nico?"

The twelve-year-old boy clad in black avian jacket and jeans patted the eager scary horses while arching an eyebrow at Percy. As usual the son of Hades, ever since the death of his sister, Bianca (which Percy still felt guilt over), he had looked older each time he showed up. From a once olive-skin and a cheerful, naive smile about Mythomagic, Nico di Angelo was now pale and brooding.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You mean you're not doing all this?"

"No," Nico answered. He shoved the horses something that looked like a bloody steak. "Your soul feels right again."

"Thanks?"

"I mean, you're no longer dying."

Percy was stunned. Being the son of Hades, Nico could tell when any mortal was dying. "I...I was _dying_? And you didn't say anything?"

"Death has laws," he answered simply. "And just because I can tell you're dying, doesn't mean you'll die. I don't know how someone invincible like you could end up dying easily unless you got poked on your weak spot."

It wasn't the first time Percy wanted to strangle Nico. Maybe another day, hopefully in real life.

"What are those?" Percy asked. He wanted to ask what Nico was doing in this place, ask what this place was, ask why he does feel much better here, and ask if he finally got a girlfriend, but curse ADHD—he asked about the horses munching on a freaking bloody steak.

"Thestrals. They're the shadow version of pegasi. They're usually invisible except those who'd seen death. They're attracted to blood, so they're not around the Underworld."

Of course, if there's anything the Underworld is missing is blood, the very sign of living and dying. Underworld's all about _death_ and _dead_.

"Anyway, I've got an important meeting..."

"What?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes as Nico's face, the forest, and the thestrals blurred. But he didn't hear his own voice either. The forest was fading until there was darkness...

"_The masssssster issss calling..."_

Confusion welcomed the son of Poseidon at first. The air was murky of darkness and eerie, and strange hissing noises he last heard when he was twelve startled him. His hand whipped to his pocket, where Riptide, his celestial sword, should be. It wasn't there, yea, but it made him safer. He got the feeling that he'll turn to something cold and rocky despite the fact he was demigod-dreaming.

"Quiet!" Sweetie voice gone, a cold hiss that Percy never heard came out from Medusa. "He's not here right now to help us, is he? Wretched hunters of Artemis—"

Percy froze and thank the gods (or maybe not) he cannot be petrified in his dreams. Medusa had seen him, but so had the black-haired lieutenant of Artemis.

"Say your prayers, Medusa!"

The arrow shot fresh from Thalia's quiver, but Medusa ducked. Three of her serpents got beheaded in the process and Medusa attempted to flee through the thick trees, but Thalia struck another arrow that nailed Medusa's cloak to the ground. Percy couldn't help but twitch. His ankle felt oddly soft and exposed, even though that clearly wasn't his but Achilles's.

Percy made the slightest noise in the process and Thalia skillfully shot an arrow in his direction instead. A streak of light cut through the air and Percy's neck and landed harmlessly on dirt. Medusa managed to free herself given the distraction, and naturally, Thalia was angry and Percy was to blame.

"_What_ are you doing here?" she demanded, incensed.

"Shouldn't you be going after Medusa?"

"She's gone," Thalia hissed. Percy wouldn't argue. She was the huntress between them but she sounded like it was his fault. "And maybe you should do the same."

It's been a while since Percy had seen Thalia. Ever since she joined Artemis, he could only get glimpses of her and that was only during battle. She promised a cheerful reunion with Diet Coke after the war, but it never happened. The longer Percy stood before Thalia's presence, the more he felt how powerful she became.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how. Pinch me?"

Thalia would have probably punched him, but she already tried shooting an arrow at him and that didn't work.

"Where's Artemis?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"Hunting," Thalia answered. Percy was secretly glad Thalia didn't catch on his rudeness. "...And that's _Lady _Artemis."

_Well duh_, Percy thought, ignoring the reminder, but was wise enough not to say it aloud. "Where is this?"

"London." Thalia finally relaxed and Percy liked that. "We've been hunting monsters that have been ravaging mortals."

"What ki—HACHOO!" Percy sniffed and Thalia's lips twitched the same way his mother and Paul did. "Oh, wow...and I'm feeling itchy again..."

"You know, there's something different about you. I heard you were sick."

"Who told you?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth," she said. "Maybe Lady Artemis can help."

But before Percy could support that idea, he sneezed wide awake on his bed with an overwhelming need to scratch. The next thing he noticed was the mysterious disappearance of furniture in his room.


	2. Apollo Sings A Haiku

**Their Own Agenda  
By val'tanelle**

**Summary:** Percy, Thalia, and Nico each have their own agenda, except Percy is a wizard, hunting magical creatures is bad, and Voldemort's soul won't easily be taken. Plunged in the problem of mortals and minor gods, the gods are of no help...as usual.

**Author's Note:** I want to emphasize this is a Big 3 story. While it starts at Percy's point of view, it will shift to Nico and Thalia occasionally like the pattern with _The Lost Hero_. Honestly, Thalia's such an underrated character. She was good until Nico overshadowed her in Book 4 onwards.

I'm also interested in having a beta reader for this fic. I'd like someone who has a good, strong sense of English and language. Less on the plot stuffs but grammar. Tenks. And someone familiar with American/British English? Yea.

On another note, I got sick again while writing this. Curse you, Percy! You just infected your author!

* * *

**Their Own Agenda**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Apollo Sings A Haiku**

Where they moving out the apartment or were they just robbed clean? And oh Zeus, he felt so terrible. It was like having chicken pox, flu, and a Cyclopes hammering his head at the same time.

"Mooooom!" Percy called and he was sure he sounded as pleasant as screeching tires. "Is everything okay?" Except the part where he's super sick and possibly going nuts.

"Yes, honey, why are you ask—" Sally stopped by the door that dramatically creaked very slowly. "Percy...what...where did all the furniture go?"

"Beats me," Percy answered. "Mom, got any more tissue? I can't feel my nose."

"Your nose is still attached, honey, but I can't say the same for my sanity," Sally said dryly. "Percy, what happened to your room?"

Percy shivered, pulling the covers on top of his head. "Mom, I think I'm going to die. Can you call Annabeth? And the Stoll Brothers owe me 10 dollars. Each."

Sally sighed. She better suspend her disbelief for a moment because her son wasn't talking coherently anymore.

"I hope Chiron gets here soon."

A thumbs-up poked out the blanket. "Blue cheese for breakfast!"

If that wasn't enough, wait 'till a god came knocking into your house and kidnapped you in broad daylight. To top it all of, well, it wasn't easy to explain. Neither mortal or Greek? Percy so did not see this one coming though he wasn't about to find that out for a while...

It started with Paul heading back to his fiancé's apartment with some medications for Percy. He first recommended getting Percy hospitalized since while being a demigod made you pretty powerful and gave magical powers, he was still human down to the core. But according to Sally last time Percy was in the hospital when he was nine with a broken wrist, a monster poising as a sickly old man attacked him in bed. It was a good thing such a thing as Camp Half-Blood existed or Percy and the other demigods would have nowhere else to go.

He turned to the right and stopped in the middle of traffic. His heart fell. Traffic right about the street where your fiancé and soon-to-be stepson lived does not normally equate to Greek monsters attacking your family, but Paul knew better. Percy explained that his ADHD was there to keep his sense active. So rationally, it was right to be paranoid in cases anything about Greek.

Paul parked his car at the street. He set off on foot after bringing with him the medications and a pistol just in case. He ignored the glances as he ran quite speedily over the loud ruckus of cursing drivers and honking horns.

Paul stopped by his tracks as soon as what was causing the ruckus came into view. Good news was that it wasn't monsters causing the mess. Not that he would know since he couldn't see through the Mist, the thing shrouding normal people from the truth.

It didn't make feel better though, not when he found a stray orange shirt with a familiar logo on it lying among what looked like a closet, a deck, a trashcan, and last week's pizza and other furniture. It took one sane man with knowledge of monsters and gods to connect the dots. Percy's bedroom was in the middle of the street.

Bad news (yea, that wasn't the bad news) was a duo of suspicious guys standing across the Jackson apartment murmuring to one another. Paul got a feeling they had their eyes on a particular demigod.

"Sally, Percy...!"

Paul bolted into the apartment.

* * *

There was a loud bang. Sally almost dropped Percy's breakfast when she saw Paul closing the door and marching toward her with a grave face.

"Pa-Paul, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Suspicious guys across the street," Paul whispered urgently and added after a pause, "and Percy's stuffs causing traffic, honey."

"Monsters?" Sally gasped. "Are you sure?"

Paul went over the window and surreptitiously opened it. Sally took a peek, frowning.

"The two guys across the street talking to each other."

"I don't see them."

Paul squeezed his head in and pointed. "There, those two. They looked like they're holding something!"

But Sally's frown didn't vanish. "The one with the fashion sense from the seventies? They're ordinary people..."

"Sally!" Paul hissed, squeezing her wrist and pulling her away. The two suspicious guys saw them.

"But they're mortals!" Sally said, shaken. She took in a heavy breath, fearing the worst. "Or are they demigods?"

"Think they're old friends of Percy?"

Sally smiled shakily. "We better get to know whether his friends are the type who'd like to get even, Paul."

* * *

Percy had a lot of friends. There was Annabeth, his best friend Grover, the demigods in Camp though that's more of a comrade thing than a friend thing...Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the new Delphi Oracle, a mortal who could see through the mist like his mother...Chiron, the activities director in Camp and...Poseidon doesn't count since he's family. Tyson's family too. Come to think of it, half the gods were kind of hostile to him. Hunters of Artemis? Nope. It would be cool to be friends with Thalia again though but she had hers in the Hunt. The Hades family? Maybe Nico but they don't really hang out.

Wow. That makes about four and a half friends.

Well, he still lived a happy life even if it were an extremely dangerous, life-threatening one.

And sometimes just plain weird. Like how the stuffs in his room magically vanished. He'd seen a Hecate kid who just came a week ago made things disappear too. Percy wondered if it's the goddess of magic screwing with his life this time.

Slowly coming to his senses, Percy weakly stood up with knees he ready to buckle. If a god had something in store for him again, he shouldn't be lying in bed. He must head to Camp and hear yet another prophecy. Maybe Hecate knew something about his sickness and would cure him if he completed her quest. Percy felt alighted with hope.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Percy said as loud as he could as he walked to his door. He found his mother going from one room to another busily.

"Huh. Mom, what are you doing?" the demigod asked, confused. "Oh, morning Paul."

"Percy, you're up. Good," he said rather much more seriously than usual.

"Yea," Percy said slowly. His mother remained busy and was not fusing over him out of bed. "I know this is kind of a bad timing but I got to head back to Camp."

"Get changed then, Percy," Sally replied. Percy's jaw dropped.

"You're...letting me go?"

Percy then saw what Sally was packing. She was packing him biscuits, two peanut butter sandwich, cans of diet Coke, a bottle of water, and some first-aid kit.

"Oh no," Sally said, looking up from the bag. "Your clothes are all gone."

"_So I'm going to Camp in my pajamas?"_ Percy thought. "I think Hec—I mean, one of the gods," he amended, looking at the ceiling expecting lightning, "might know why I'm sick and the furniture disappearing."

"I found them in the middle of the street," Paul said, loading up a gun. Percy didn't know if he should react to the news or the mortal weapon Paul was holding. Something was certainly not right. His parents were on high-alert as if a meteor's about to crash.

_Knock. Knock._

Everyone froze and stared at the door. This was becoming more and more like a horror film like they were expecting a little ghost kid outside. Percy wasn't sure _why_ but his step/parents were acting weird.

"Um, Mom, Paul…?"

"Percy," Paul said quietly, putting a finger on his lips urgently. Percy nodded, swallowing.

Paul signaled Sally and Percy to stay where they were as he prowled toward the door like a cop. No one said a word as the knocks echoed in the room.

The door flung open and it was like it sent a gust of the wind that made everything action-packed. Paul made an amazing jump roll to the side, pointed his gun with one knee bent down and shouted, "Freeze!" Sally ran from the kitchen to Percy's side in half a second that would have made even Hermes, the god of travel, impressed. Percy was a little bit late. He felt for his ballpoint in his pockets and uncapped it, revealing Riptide, his celestial bronze weapon.

"Yaa-" Percy was ready to charge until Riptide turned into a paintbrush. "...aaahhh?"

"Silly," a young but manly voice said, pointing to Paul's gun. "Dangerous," he said to Percy's paintbrush.

There was a tall, pale dude with a really trendy Asian mullet encasing this flawless oval-shaped head. He had small, narrowed eyes that were dark as chocolate. His eyebrows were trimmed that it was hard to believe this was his natural look. Percy found himself glaring though. The guy was wearing some trendy clothes as bright as colorful carnival clothes.

"Like it?" he asked, grinning when he noticed Percy. "Just made a visit to Japan again and decided to check on my kids in Korea. They've made me so proud. I suggested we move Olympus to China but noooo. They don't want to upset Confucius. Why Athena made that smelly old man immortal, I have no idea, but let me tell you: she has issues."

"Uh," Percy tried to say as thunder rumbled angrily outside. If the model guy weren't who he really was, he'd be blown out of the map already. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, was probably only second to Hera as the lady goddess you wouldn't want to mess with.

Percy coughed, clearing his throat. Both Paul and Sally were shaken from stupor. "Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"Apollo?" Paul repeated, his gun dropping a fraction.

"What is up Jackson? Not looking too well, are you?" Apollo said, inviting himself in with a very suave gait. "Here, let me fix that." Apollo snapped and the paintbrush turned back to Riptide.

Percy capped Riptide into a ballpoint again before pocketing it. An idea struck him. "Lord Apollo-"

"Call me Apollo! Forget the formalities. We're friends, aren't we?" Apollo said, taking a seat on the couch, swinging an arm on it.

"You're the god of healing, right?" Percy asked, hoping he sounded polite and expectant.

"And plague," he intoned, looking at Percy carefully. "You're sick by mortal standards, Jackson. I can assure you no gods—directly or indirectly—did it."

"Yea but the thing is even your kids in Camp can't cure me," Percy said.

Apollo shrugged. "Healing wounds and broken bones is a piece of cake. Curing diseases is a much rarer talent among my kids like pyrokinesis and Charmspeaking in Hephaestus and Aphrodite's kids."

"Nico said I was dying," Percy blurted out. Sally and Paul gasped. "He said something about my _soul,_ that it was fine now. And I think even Thalia could tell something was up."

Apollo's eyes twinkled enigmatically. "Where did you have a chat with them?"

"I was demigod-dreaming. I was talking to Nico in some sort of forest and Thalia in another forest. I'm sure it was a different place. Thalia said she was in England."

Apollo jumped to his feet, mystery vanishing in his face. "Well, that settles that!"

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "Settles what?"

"England's a few minutes ride. We'd better hurry," Apollo said, checking on his Titanic wristwatch.

"We're going to England?" Percy asked ridiculously.

"Sure. Unless you want to get blasted off the sky with a plane or take a ship-"

"_Why_ are we going to England?" Percy demanded. He caught on his rudeness there but Apollo didn't seem to mind. "Shouldn't I be going back to Ca—HACHOO!"

Apollo clasped his hands together. "I was just about to drop by my sister and the girls a visit too so why don't you tag along?"

Percy was about to object despite his bout of sneeze-spasm when Apollo snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"I gave the two guys downstairs distraction so you two better call the cops. It's not going to take them down but at least they'll run off without wiping anyone's memory." Apollo winked at Paul and Sally before pointing at the pack in the kitchen. "I'll bring this to him too. See ya! Hopefully, I'll remember to drop by again within this decade." Apollo vanished instantly.

Paul looked at Sally with a puzzled face. "Is it just me or is that god speaking in haiku?"

"He slipped a number of times, but he wasn't called the god of art for nothing," Sally said, nodding sagely. "After I call the police, do you want to have breakfast outside, Paul?"

Paul unloaded his gun. "Sure do. And I was just reading your thesis paper this morning. I think you meant the poor man in _One Thousand and One Nights, _not the pooman."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was a pain. I have the habit of making chapter titles first before writing them down and I really, really, really feel like this chapter title should not be changed at all cost. Apollo didn't really sing anything but maybe you could take it figuratively? I've rewritten this chapter a number of times. The original one had tons of action, drama, and character progress but I didn't want to make this fanfic too serious. So I just cut to the chaste.

I'm sure I'd be able to write the next chapter with ease. We're finally heading to England and changing perspectives. It's time we get to know the Harry Potter universe with the help of...Dumbledore! We're going to take a look into the "meeting" Nico told Percy about.


	3. Eating Candies With The Headmaster

**Their Own Agenda  
By val'tanelle**

**Summary:** Percy, Thalia, and Nico each have their own agenda, except Percy is a wizard, hunting magical creatures is bad, and Voldemort's soul won't easily be taken. Plunged in the problem of mortals and minor gods, the gods are of no help...as usual.

**Author's Note:** Thank you Hagridizer for Hagrid's accent. I made several edits to polish them of course. Take note that some words in Hagrid's vocabulary are inconsistently pronounced/spelled.

And fine, I don't need a beta reader. At least not with the qualifications I wrote down last chapter. I'm just going to grab my online friends and torture information out of them. I got one British friend (and maybe I'll drop LittleKuriboh a message in LJ) but I'd have to hunt an American friend down. But I still want a beta reader who could check my English and grammar. Tenks.

Yessir I updated quickly. Fortunately, I was not discouraged by selfish pricks who wouldn't drop me a review.

* * *

**Their Own Agenda**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eating Candies With The Headmaster**

Nico vaguely wondered what kind of trouble Percy was into now. Percy disappeared while they were talking, meaning that must he woke up or something. Unless there were gods involved, it should be a good sign. Nico hadn't have a demigod dream and that too was a good sign.

Smiling slightly, he patted the Thestrals before going. Nico double-checked the time with his wristwatch and proceeded to march toward the grounds of the castle. He went past smashed giant pumpkin patches and knocked on a wooden door of a bricked hut.

"Hagrid?" Nico called from behind the door. He heard the plods of the big, _big_ man before the door swung open.

Now, most of you weren't familiar with the wizardry world and it was really confusing especially when Nico di Angelo first heard about it. Nico was the son of Hades – yea, the god of the Underworld and with blue, flaming hair according to Disney. Since they portrayed Zeus's favorite demigod, Hercules, so well Hades didn't get to blast the company into smatterings.

Anyway, he had a very special job in this world. It was top secret and very dangerous, especially if he got in too deep and ignite a war between gods. He wouldn't want that, especially since it's just been four days since there was peace. His father had finally sent him out to do his bidding. Nico did them all with honor to make his father proud. He stood up straight and blanked his face but with confidence as if his father were watching right now.

"Oh, Nico. Is it time already? I wouldn' want Dumbledore waitin'," Hagrid said and paused, realizing something he kind of said wrong, "and yeh, o' course. Come on yeh lot."

Nico jumped sideways before Hagrid could squash him. He probably thought Nico was just very jumpy because he made an amused smile. To say Hagrid was big was an understatement that made Tyson, Percy's half-brother Cyclopes, tiny. Hagrid was a freaking nine (ten, eleven?) feet tall man with bushy hermit hair and that tangled beard. It wasn't just the matter of height because his bones were big. Nico bet he was one of those guys with bone-breaking hugs that would leave him catatonic.

Nico met Hagrid in a wizard village (just go along with the flow) as his escort to the castle. Nico was able to acquaint himself with stuffs in the wizardry world like wands, goblins, and magic. When he saw Hagrid, Nico was too stunned to even take out his Stygian sword. It was epic fail in short. But if he had taken out his sword, he might had ruined his chances to talk with the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts is a great place. Dumbledore's the best wizard I know an' he's headmaster o' the school. I'been in the school myself. Great teachers. Got a House in mind? Gryffindor's teh best if yeh ask me. Just as long as yeh don' end up in Slytherin..." Hagrid said as they walked through the halls of the castle.

Nico was going to point out he wasn't here to enroll but thought he should get information as much as he could. "Are all magi—er, wizards, great wizards from Grifintor?"

"Gryffindor. The Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall, yer transfiguration teacher, was from Gryffindor an' Head o' the House. Dumbledore himself came from Gryffindor." Hagrid pumped his chest outward. "'nd I'm proud to be once in the House myself."

"Any others? People that are widely known?"

Hagrid scratched his beard. "Not tha' I know of. Yeh should check the library. I know a student, Muggle-born yeh know but worth ten times any witch I know, who goes ter every time. Top of her class."

"How about Tom Ri—" Nico stopped on his tracks.

"What's the matter, Nico?" Hagrid asked, stopping too.

"I thought I saw Dumbledore," Nico said, pointing to a flight of moving stairs.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Hagrid chided. "'nd yer just imagining. Don' go now! Yeh could get lost in teh castle!"

They reached the tower after a while. Instead of a normal door, Nico found an ugly gargoyle standing guard instead.

"Hold on," Hagrid said. "Liver sprouts."

"Uh, I'll pass," Nico said.

"Tha's the password and it's good for yer blood, which you could use some. Yer bloody pale." the Groundskeeper said, patting him on the shoulder. Nico felt he was punched and blown ten feet away.

The password triggered the mechanism (or magic, even Nico wasn't sure) of the gargoyle. It sprung to life and stepped aside to let them pass.

"If yeh don' mind me asking, are ye Muggle-born or half-blood? (_not_ demigod half-blood. Nico almost reacted to that)" Hagrid lowered his voice. "Coming here without yer parents...if yer getting treated badly, don' be afraid to say. Dumbledore will hear you out."

Hagrid almost knocked Nico off-balance with his pat on the back and left Nico with a paternal smile. Nico heard the gargoyle go back to its position.

"I think I lost a few bones in my spinal column," he muttered, rubbing his spine. Apparently, what Hagrid made out of his visit was a runaway wizard seeking sanctuary in a school from his abusive parents.

Nico took a good look of the office. It was a circular room with portraits and windows hanging on the wall. There were books on shelves and on desks and mysterious object scattered around. There was an empty birdcage with a mound of ashes beside the headmaster's desk which made Nico think Dumbledore wasn't the pet-loving type.

"_This looked more like a research lab than an office,"_ Nico thought.

Albus Dumbledore is a renowned wizard all over the world. You're probably wondering why the man isn't exactly in advertisement and bulletins. The thing is the wizardly world is a secret world like Camp Half-Blood, Greek gods and monsters.

From what Nico gathered, Dumbledore was a bit of a weird, insane man ("He's a genius!" a witch said when Nico was asking around. "A little mad, though. Old age making him senile.") who was known for the defeat of an evil wizard (not the one here in Great Britain) and the discovery of magical stuffs. Nico gulped as the idea of a mad scientist foiled his rational thinking.

He waited and waited for minutes...five minutes...eight...fifteen...twenty...half an hour! Nico sat anxiously and impatiently.

Emerald flames suddenly lit the whole room in bathed light. Nico jumped and saw the fire in the churning fireplace return to normal. Soot scattered the floor where the white-beard man stood.

* * *

"Ah yes, Mr. di Angelo. I received your curious letter a few days ago. Do forgive this tardy old man. It is going to be exceptionally busy this year and I have been very much preoccupied."

Nico bowed his head. "Thank you for lending me some of your little time to spare, sir."

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Please, Mr. di Angelo. We may speak without formalities. In fact, you may thrash around the room as you please while we have a discussion."

Nico, who was used to treating those with power with respect like his father, stared incredulously at Dumbledore. "Um, sure."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Dumbledore waved his wand. A tea set appeared out of thin air. It was the first time Nico saw magic up close that he blinked. The kettle filled their cups. Dumbledore then gestured to a bowl of sweets. "Sherbet lemon?"

"No thanks," Nico said automatically. He took a good look at the food. "Isn't that called lemon drop?"

"Try it for yourself," Dumbledore offered.

Nico took one of the powdery candies. "Yum."

Dumbledore beamed. "Thank you, Mr. di Angelo. Of all the eighty-seven people I offered since I encountered the wondrous sweet, you were the only one to accept."

"Was this some kind of test?" Nico blurted out innocently.

The wizard chuckled. "Not at all, but I am gracious for accepting my offer."

"You're welcome," Nico said, taking another candy, ignoring his tea and occasionally so. "I need to ask about one of your previous students. He's causing trouble with our business so I was sent to track him down."

"I do hope the person you have in mind was a student I could still recall or remember at all."

"His name's Tom Riddle," Nico said. "From what I gathered, he was one of the best students here. Do you remember him?"

Dumbledore lowered his tea. His long, thin fingers intertwined and rested on the desk. Iciness brewed in the man's blue eyes, looking hard on Nico's dark brown orbs. "Yes, I remember him very well. He and I didn't have much of a history together, but we crossed many meaningful paths."

"What do you remember of him?"

"He was an enthusiastic student the teachers love. I was his transfiguration teacher and he marvelously performed well, sentiments my colleagues share. He was on a different caliber with other students in terms of magical affinity."

Nico tilted his head, munching on Sherbet Lemon again. "Magical affinity?"

"His magical prowess, Mr. di Angelo. Some wizards have very strong magic in them as Tom do."

"How was he with other students?"

"He selected his peers carefully," Dumbledore said. "Tom was Sorted to the Slytherin House but his Head had long retired, now headed by Professor Snape, the Potion master."

"So most of his friends are Slithering?"

"Oh? I do not remember mentioning they shared an ounce of friendship," he said. "And it's Slytherin, Mr. di Angelo."

Nico swallowed the candy in his mouth. "Wait, call me Nico, okay?" he said. "I'm getting the creeps being called by my last name. It makes me feel old. No offense, sir."

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "No harm done although your youth makes me feel older than I am already."

"Don't worry, I'm actually in my eighties," Nico joked. "So Tom was popular even though he's kind of a nerd?"

"He was a handsome young man who could enchant people with his words. A dangerous talent for those untoward others."

"Huh. A smart bully. What do you know...but teachers won't like him if he was a troublemaker, right?"

"He has a clean record as far as the majority is concerned."

"Do you know what happened to him once he got out of school?"

Dumbledore made the slightest pause. Nico didn't notice until the last second the headmaster answered. "My colleagues had high hopes for Tom. They were ready to recommend him to job opportunities in the Ministry, our government, but Tom chose to pursue his personal agenda as a humble item dealer."

Nico's hand stopped inches before the bowl of sweets. There seemed to be something wrong the way Dumbledore said that. Nico frowned because he'd been quite direct with his answers but this one was just shouting "what?"

"What do you mean?" Nico asked slowly. "By seeking personal agenda..."

"As it is, Nico," Dumbledore answered mysteriously. He dropped the topic.

"Sir, I noticed, well, never mind."

Dumbledore gravely shook his head. "Please go on. I will answer the best I could as I had agreed to."

"Whenever you refer to Riddle, you always refer in third person. Like 'my colleagues' as if you have a different opinion."

"We are entitled in our own opinion," Dumbledore answered. "I simply saw Tom on a different light as he had graciously offered me more than words that I'd like to hear."

They talked for another half an hour although Dumbledore had no longer said anything "different" afterward. He really did know a lot about Tom Riddle. He told him the people he acquainted although Dumbledore kept a tight lip on the teachers who Nico could also interview. There was also the fact that Tom Riddle was a half-blood though Nico wasn't sure why Dumbledore felt he should even mention that.

"Thank you for your time, sir," Nico said, popping one last Sherbet lemon in his mouth.

"Anytime, Nico."

They both stood up and shook hands. Nico felt tired, but work wasn't done. Although Dumbledore gave him huge information about Tom Riddle, he doesn't know _where_ he was. He was only 50% complete in pinpointing his prey's location.

"Perhaps you could visit Little Hangleton," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "It may give you sufficient additional information."

"Why's that?"

"Perhaps the name hadn't been forgotten there," he answered. "Do you happen to be a fan of Quidditch, Nico?"

"Huh?"

Dumbledore pulled a drawer and took out a dollar-shaped paper. "It's a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup on the twenty-second of August. I still have twelve other tickets to give away, courtesy of many generous acquaintances. It is unfortunate I am unable to come. The Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall will be going. She insisted on buying her own ticket," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Please, take it."

Nico took the ticket and pocketed it. "Thanks. It's...tomorrow?" he asked, eyes going marbles. "Erm, I might not be able to go...no promises."

"I will inform Professor McGonagall in the case that you do. I'm sure you would like some, ah, more or less, familiar company."

"Thank you again, sir," Nico said, bowing. "For your time and kindness."

"You are welcomed," Dumbledore replied.

As Nico was heading out the door, ready to shadow travel, a thought struck him. He stopped and turned slightly to Dumbledore. Nico looked uncomfortable. "Sir, I know this is going to sound cruel but he's long overdue so I hope you don't feel bad if I...kill Tom Riddle."

"Not at all, Mr. di Angelo. I won't even bat an eye," he said coldly, fury Nico saw burn in his own father afire in Dumbledore's sapphires. When Nico left, Dumbledore sat down and gazed at the empty bowl of sweets, the hardness in his face dissipating.

"Fawkes, it seems he ate my last pack of Sherbet lemon," Dumbledore said sadly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry but I felt completely silly and decided to make bloopers. I won't make it a habit, haha.

O M A KE 1

Hagrid scratched his beard. "Not tha' I know of. Yeh should check the library. I know a student, Muggle-born yeh know but worth ten times any witch I know, who goes ter every time. Top of her class."

"How about Tom Ri—" Nico stopped on his tracks.

"What's the matter, Nico?" Hagrid asked, stopping too.

"I tut I saw a putty tat," Nico said, pointing to where the message of the Heir of Slytherin was once.

"Don' be silly," Hagrid chided. "Hurry along, Tweety. Going to be late for our pedicure."

O M A K E 2

He waited and waited for minutes...five minutes...eight...fifteen...twenty...half an hour! Nico sat anxiously and impatiently.

Emerald flames suddenly lit the whole room in bathed light. Nico jumped and saw the fire in the churning fireplace return to normal. Soot scattered the floor where the white-beard man stood.

Nico gasped. "Santa?"

"Uh, no, I'm Zeus," Zeus said. Emerald flames burned brightly behind him again and a kid in an orange jumpsuit came out. "And this is my son, Naruto. He's my ninja/demigod/wizard/smoker/prick son."

Naruto farted. "I'm going to be in this fanfic-tebayo!"


	4. Little Hangleton Whodunit

**Their Own Agenda  
****By val'tanelle**

**Summary:** Percy, Thalia, and Nico each have their own agenda, except Percy is a wizard, hunting magical creatures is bad, and Voldemort's soul won't easily be taken. Plunged in the problem of mortals and minor gods, the gods are of no help...as usual.

**Author's Note:** This one took FOREVER. As a consolation, a lot of information in this chapter. Be prepared :D

There's a trivia that children of Hades can summon Stygian iron but I never knew that. Can anyone tell me the reference for this?

**Important Fix:**I mixed up Britain and England. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are both in Scotland, Britain. Also revised the first paragraph of chapter 3 for better transition.

EDIT2: Fixed a lot of the way Nico talks. Apparently, he calls his father "Dad" and refers to him much more formally.

EDIT3: Noted Xover Queen's review. Added it so you won't be confused.

* * *

Their Own Agenda

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Hangleton Whodunit**

Nico went off, his thoughts initially occupied with Dumbledore's reaction. What kind of teacher could just shrug if he heard his student's going to get killed? Nico's sure there were probably horrible teachers like that but he didn't expect such thing from Dumbledore. Although he did seem like a dubious, mad scientist guy at first, Dumbledore had that honest, good-guy air from what Nico could tell. Unless he was a perfectly good liar, Nico doubted Dumbledore could kill a fly.

At least not without a good reason.

It didn't take long to get to Hogsmeade, the wizard village where Nico met Hagrid, because as a son of Hades, he could shadow travel and get where he wanted to be. Nico wasn't quite familiar with the world map so he had to drop by his grumpy informer by a pub in Hogsmeade to ask where Little Hangleton was. His discovery was overwhelming that he forgot everything about Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" Nico asked, jaw dropping.

"Does your brain process slower than mold growing? You said you wanted to know where Little Hangleton is. It's in England in Surrey. Down there," the bartender answered. He pointed his finger down the ground to emphasize.

"Bu-but isn't this in Scotland?" Nico asked again, panicking.

"It is," the bartender said, giving him a weird look.

Nico had never EVER shadow traveled from one country to another even if the two were bordering countries. His trips to China were all by accident. Nico had zero ideas how the heck shadow travelling abroad works. He thought about riding the train instead but that would take hours. Imagine how many monsters would have attacked him by then. Nico couldn't take a plane either or else Zeus would find out what his dad had in mind. Nico had to work quickly and secretly. He breathed in and sighed heavily. There was no other choice.

"_I guess I should pray to my dad,"_ Nico thought dryly. He ran toward the shadows and disappeared, his last thoughts being on the anger on his dad's face and the glee on Persephone's if he came back home dead.

The shadows caught him just fine and immediately, Nico's vision went dark. He didn't pass out though like how he always did. He was still running except he seemed to be wrapping through time. He didn't go any faster than he had been but he _felt_ like he was. So fast that his bones were getting crushed by pressure.

Nico held his breath. Never mind the fact he was probably going to collapse after because shadow traveling used up a lot of his energy. But to be able to shadow travel between countries? That was seriously cool.

The distance covered seemed to be proportional to be the duration of shadow traveling. Usually, Nico got to his place in an instant but this one was actually taking a second. Nico was worried something might go wrong until he saw the light at the end of the tunnel—that was his stop. As he prepared to push the breaks and brace himself for the incoming fatigue, something DID go wrong.

He tripped.

Nico tumbled onto the ground and rolled through a patch of overgrown weeds. Nico was sure he did a pretty good imitation of a bouncing rubber ball and it didn't feel very nice.

More importantly, what the heck happened?

"Ugh…pff…" Nico spat the dead leaves from his mouth. He tried to stand up only for his knees to collapse and he promptly fell back to the ground with gravity and dirt in his mouth. "…bad idea."

Even worse, though expected, the side-effects of shadow traveling was kicking in. Nico's eyelids were already dropping. It was thanks to the pain that Nico was still partially awake. He managed to get a good look of where he landed. It looked like he was in someone's garden. If you would call a bunch of weeds a garden anyway. The owner wouldn't probably care if some kid sleeps in here…

"_You have work to do,"_ his inner voice said.

"_I know_."

"_Get a move on then."_

He mentally shook his hand like he was swatting a fly. "_Yea, yea, I know…"_

Nico yawned, inhaling tons of dirt. He rolled over to face-up and coughed. When it subsided, he stayed still for a couple of seconds.

"_Get up now,"_ his voice said again.

"_You're annoying."_

The sky was empty of both clouds and the sun. Apollo's probably taking a different route today. That's good. Nico never liked the sun for some reason. It's probably why he'd always stayed underground. He got to admit though. The sky's not half-bad. It had that warm and cool feeling of it like sleeping on the arctic with a superheater blanket. That'd be perfect for hibernation.

Nico stretched and yawned, water filling his eyes. This wasn't so bad. He could just take a few minutes of rest. He'll just skip lunch so he could use the time to sleep for a while.

* * *

Nico was back in his nice and cozy home, the dark and unforgiving Underworld. At least that's what Nico thought when he realized there were no souls around. It was dark—even darker compared to the Underworld. He walked around, realizing that he was in a cave on top of a hill. When he came out at its mouth, he saw the black-clad figure of Hades.

"Da-er, my Lord!" Nico cried out, kneeling down immediately. That was a big surprise. He'd never seen his dad outside his domain except the time he joined the battle to save Olympus.

Hades was like the moon on top of the hill. He radiated such a strong power that repelled even the thick darkness around him. Nico could see his dad's figure clearly and his face that locked a poker-face.

"You've arrived at the right place," Hades said. "You've done well."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what his dad was referring to. "Th-thank you."

"There seemed to be interferences from one of my nephews…no, it seems they are of another agenda. But you must be careful, Nico. They must not realize what we are up to. What your mission is about. Leave Jackson and other half-bloods to their business."

"Yes, my Lord," Nico said faintly.

Hades frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my Lord," Nico said hastily. He didn't know what his dad was talking about but Nico felt it was something he should know.

"Oh, what a stupid boy. He doesn't even know the difference between mortal and oracular dreams."

Nico bristled at the familiar voice. Since it was autumn, she was supposed to be with her cereal-loving mother, Demeter. The past few days have certainly been bearable in the Underworld without her.

"Persephone," Nico said icily.

A single stem sprouted from the ground and burst into a full-fledged flower. Colorful petals sprinkled the air and nose-itching floral aroma made Nico sneeze. The petals swirled in one tall column, erupting to reveal the beautiful Persephone. She appeared much older and matured, almost like a splitting-image of Demeter. Her black hair was tied with a grapevine and there were orbs of various fruits adorned on her rainbow-colored dress. She was pretty all right but with all those vegetation hanging on her, Nico couldn't help but snigger.

"Is _tree_ fashion in _season_?"

Persephone glared venomously at Nico. "Mother made me wear this for our mother-daughter bonding. Ugh, I can't wait for winter so I could take this off. And you better be careful, stupid boy. My temper is short as it is already."

Hades cleared off sunflower petals from his shoulder like brushing off dandruff. "Nico, is what Persephone said true?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," Nico said.

"He probably doesn't know what you told him earlier about his mission," Persephone said lazily.

"Yes I do!" Nico said stubbornly.

"Go on then. Tell him what news I brought him and the mission he entrusted upon you."

Nico hesitated. "Well, I—I kind of remember but—"

"Nico di Angelo," Hades said warningly, his eyes burning that Nico felt frightened. "A demigod's dream is his advantage, his weapon over his enemies. But if you could not differentiate it from a mortal dream, then it is your own grave you're digging…AND MINE!"

Hades' words were like a hammer that wham Nico's head. Awareness whirled in his head and immediately, information finally registered. Nico's eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah! I have to get Tom Riddle's soul as a peace offering for—"

"Nico!" Hades interrupted harshly. "Be careful of the names you speak! Not only did you fail to realize this as a oracular dream, you dare forget whose domain we are in."

Nico swallowed. "Morpheus."

"Yes," Hades said, slightly placated. "His loyalty is questionable but he's unlikely to be on our side. It's best we don't discuss matters through dreams—"

"Then don't contact me anymore," Nico said. Hades' jaw hang opened from being interrupted but Nico continued, "I will be able to manage on my own. I apologize for my mistakes. I will do better."

Nico looked at his dad's face. He didn't know if Hades were insulted or shocked at Nico's audacity. Hades regained his composure so Nico was able to sigh in relief—mentally. "Very well. Do not waste the blessing given by the Fates. You barely have two days left."

"Yes, my Lord."

The darkness thickened until both Hades and Persephone were covered by it. Nico closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was wide-awake at the ground, starring at the sky.

Nico checked his wristwatch. It was 10:45, fifteen minutes since he was asleep. Nico tried standing up. He felt his body screaming for rest even more but he had no time to waste. He already angered his dad. It was his first demigod-dream and he messed up. Although he had a dream before about Bianca, that doesn't count. He had to get a move on. If neither Zeus nor Poseidon realized what he was doing, it would be Athena who would catch him first.

Zeus had only confided with his brother and entrusted strategist. He was sure to keep it from Hades because he suspected him already, but Persephone was with Demeter in Olympus at that time. She overheard their discussion and went back to the Underworld one last time to tell Hades about it. None of the other Olympians knew about the war about to happen.

Nico got up to take a good look where he landed. First of all, he had to make sure this was Little Hangleton. His dad said he arrived at the right place so Nico assumed this must be it. Second, what caused him to trip back there in shadow traveling? Does it have to do with the gods interfering, as his dad mentioned? But his dad said that they have their own agenda. If they were already aware of their plan, then Hades would have notified him in his dream.

In any case, Nico should take a good look around. There should be a clue as to where Tom Riddle's…

"Who's there?" Nico demanded, withdrawing his black Stygian sword instantly. He heard something move. He was sure it came from behind but whatever it was, it moved damn fast. He could also feel the presence of a person. Or at least a mortal soul. This power doesn't come from being the son of Hades though but the blessing of the Fates. This would proved to be useful in sensing Tom Riddle's soul if it were nearby. He could tell whether the soul is healthy, dying, or damaged/corrupted. Tom Riddle fell on the last criteria.

"Show yourself. I know you're there!" Nico said loudly. "What the—" Nico kept his sword pointed to where he felt the soul was. The guy was running away toward the house but the biggest mystery was…there was no one there. His sword pointed at nothing but air.

Nico barged through the door and went inside the house himself to investigate. He kept his sword up. Whatever it was, it could apparently be invisible. It couldn't hide from Nico forever though.

It was dark inside the manor. The windows were boarded up too so only streaks of light could pass through. Cobwebs occupied the corners and the hanging chandlier, and dusts filtered everything from the tiniest edge to the broad, wooden floor. The house was most likely abandoned, yet aside from the cleaning and repairing of vandals the house needed, it didn't look like as messed up as it should be. Tables and chairs were still intact and fragile wares like plates and glasses were undamaged. Even the family portrait hanging on the dinning room looked untouched, granted that the color was slightly faded.

Nico made his way upstairs. He was making a lot of creaking noises but he could not see nor hear anything from his invisible prey. He followed the presence to a corner and paused to think. Was it trying to lure him into a trap or it thought it could remain invisible from Nico?

"I got you now…" Nico said. He readied his sword and ran. He could sense the soul being closer. There was only an end table with a vase ahead but Nico was 100% sure the invisible guy was just there. He'd just have to slash through it to find out. Nico raised his sword and charged. He caught a movement. It was in there, in the vase!

But a few seconds after, his feet stopped and the momentum almost made Nico fall. Nico stopped his sword in mid-air. The vase was shaking like it was frightened of him. Nico frowned. It couldn't be, could it…? A thought hit him. Since this house seemed abandoned, maybe he misunderstood something.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?" Nico asked the vase. "I can't tell if the soul is a living person's or, well, a dead person's. Guess the blessing can backfire. Well, I'm not here for you, so don't worry. Sorry for the scare. Actually, I'm after someone else. Do you know whose house this is and have you ever heard of the name Tom Riddle?"

The vase was still shaking. "C'mon, I said sorry already. I don't collect ghosts. If my dad ever asked me to, I'd have to spend eternity to finish." Nico sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to answer, I'm leaving."

His progress was in all vain. Nico felt twice exhausted and his sword twice heavy. There's no way he could deal with any more dead ends. He never had taken a quest so Nico never knew how godly deadlines were like. Nico couldn't believe Percy had taken this like...a couple of times. That's a lot for demigod standards.

Nico went back to the stairs, thinking already what his next step would be. While walking however, he stopped just as an unusual difficulty in breathing hit him. Like something frightening made him too stunned to move. He whipped his head around and locked his eyes to an unsuspecting door. He could feel it. The odd, disturbing, and grotesque soul like its limbs had been ripped apart yet it was still walking on earth, decaying and rotting. It was certainly a state worse than death.

"Arghh!" Nico cried out. His eyes squeezed in pain just as his knees buckled in when all his remaining strength was sapped away. He could only hear the hissing of a snake and his noisy collapse down the stairs. But not even the pain of falling down the stairs could be compared to the horrible sting on his right thigh. His Stygian sword had slipped off somewhere, forgotten, while both his hands squeezed his thigh, attempting to lock the searing pain. It was hot. Burning hot. Nico could feel his whole body burning up like he was on fire. His mind was clouded with nothing but the feeling of pain.

Nico heard a man with a rather high-pitched voice talking. There were snake hisses, one of which was something like a human, but not. He felt cold scales rubbing his skin and soon encircling his neck like a chain. Nico choked. He gasped for air in desperation and got a sniff of the snake's breath as it opened its mouth. It smelled of blood.

There were shouts, the shattering of glass, and the strangled cry of a snake. Nico felt its grasps loosen but its heavy weight still upon him. He heard voices but their cries merely echoed as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

When Nico woke up, it was daybreak. He was still groggy but he could tell he was in a room. There was a wet towel on his forehead and he lied with blankets wrapped all around him. He didn't bother moving. He was tired, exhausted. It felt good just staying like this. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

The second time Nico woke up, the household was already up. He didn't wake up from the noise though. They moved and talked quietly out of kind consideration. Nico adjusted his eyes to the light. There were two girls talking. One of them was very familiar.

"Nico, are you feeling okay?" the familiar girl asked. She leaned down and checked his temperature, which promptly made him red in the face. "Your temperature's higher just now. I could have sworn you cooled down a few minutes ago…"

"I'm okay," Nico said. At least he tried to anyway. The only thing that came out was air. He cleared his throat and was about to try again when the familiar girl put a finger on his lip.

"It's fine. You need some serious rest. We won't forgive ourselves if we let our sister's brother join her in the Underworld."

"Thalia?" Nico hoarsely said.

Thalia nodded. Thalia hadn't changed one bit since he last saw her. That was an understatement since she and the others, the Hunters of Artemis, were immortal. But Thalia felt something less of a punkish girl but kind of a regal officer with a cool air around her. Like she was hiding a pack of wisdom in her pockets. Maybe it's a Hunters Package Deal.

"Don't talk," Thalia sternly said. "I'll explain to you what happened so just listen. The Hunters are positioned in the village by Lady Artemis' orders. It was by chance that we saw you in back there. You triggered one of our traps so we went there immediately. I guessed you were shadow traveling." Nico nodded. So that was why he tripped though he had no idea someone could intercept shadow traveling. "We saw one of our preys but we didn't want to move yet because you were roaming around. When it attacked you—a magical python, that's when we went in. Rhodes saved you. She killed the snake," Thalia finished, grinning.

Nico looked at the other girl. She raised her hands defensively. "Oh no, I'm not that scary girl…I'm, well…"

"Her name's Genevieve," Thalia said, nodding to the redhead. "When we came here, we asked if she wanted to join the Hunters."

Genevieve shyly smiled. "Oh, it's an honor but my family and Charles. I'd have to think about it."

"That's fine. We'll wait for your answer as long as it takes," Thalia replied, smiling warmly before turning to Nico. "I'll grab you some food. Stay here and have a good rest."

"Wait," Nico said weakly. "My sword. Where is it?"

"The Stygian iron one?" Thalia frowned. "I wasn't at the frontline myself and nothing was reported of a sword…I'll ask my sisters," she added hastily, seeing how Nico paled even more.

"I'm sure they'll find your sword, Nico," Genevieve said cheerfully once Thalia left. "They're such great people. The Hunters."

"What are you?" Nico asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm…"

"I mean…" Nico breathed in heavily. "A half-blood, a nymph…?"

"Oh no! Dear heavens no. I'm just a village girl. An ordinary human, I suppose. Is it offending if I call myself an ordinary human? Oh, I'm so sorry," Genevieve said continuously. She was probably two years or three older than Nico. She looked as mature as Thalia, having that serene composure and graceful gestures.

"No, it's okay…but I can't talk much."

"Oh please, don't do so much! I'm not telling you to quiet down, dear no. I'm sorry if it meant that way but a magical python bite! I don't know what that is but a snake bite is so venomous. Thalia said that if they were a second too late, you could have been dead!"

Nico just nodded. Genevieve was a nice girl but she talked too much. It was a bit overwhelming since he couldn't say more than ten words in one breath.

Nico closed his eyes. "Don't join the Hunters."

Genevieve blinked and tilted her head like a confused dog. "Huh?"

"Don't ever join. You'll be missed."

"I'll think about it, Nico," Genevieve said reluctantly. "I promise."

"No," Nico said, a bit sterner. "Don't. Don't join."

Those were his last words before he fell asleep again. Genevieve curled her lips guiltily; sure that she saw sadness in Nico's face until he dozed off in a, hopefully, good dream.

The third time Nico woke up, it was noon and he was starving. He ate lunch in the room, where Thalia was talking to a raven-haired girl with long hair.

Since his body was stronger, Thalia allowed him to take a bite of an ambrosia, the food of the gods that could heal any wounds instantly. It tasted like hotdogs with mustard. Nothing beats the meaty, chewey hotdog. Nico had only brought a single ambrosia in case a monster visited him.

"Who is she?" Nico asked after finishing his food.

"This is Rhodes, the hunter who saved your life. So where were you heading?" Thalia asked. She sounded business-like, the way her father would sound. Now that Nico was healthy enough to talk, Thalia wanted to do a lot of talking. Particularly what Nico was up to. "Did you get here by mistake? What are you doing shadow traveling abroad?"

"I was just experimenting," Nico lied. He was still lying on bed to regain his lost strength from shadow traveling and the venom. "What exactly was it that attacked me? And do you know whose house that was?"

Thalia looked at Nico shrewdly. Damn, she already knew he was fishing for information. Nico didn't have a day left. The blessing would soon vanish and it would be impossible to track Tom Riddle.

"Just a type of snake monster," Thalia said. It seemed like she was keeping secrets too. Even Rhodes kept a blank face as if Thalia were telling the whole truth. "As for the house, ask Genevieve. She was born here."

"It's the Riddle Manor, Nico," Genevieve answered. "It's been unoccupied for years after the Riddles were murdered. It was a gossiper's favorite story. Until today when the Riddle's gardener, Mr. Bryce, oh poor man, he was killed too!"

Nico frowned. So he did arrive at the right place. Right where Tom Riddle lived. "What happened to the Riddles? And when was Mr. Bryce killed? What's his complete name?"

"Frank Bryce, Nico. Roughly fifty years ago, the Riddles were killed mysteriously. Why, there was no sign of forced entry and the autopsies revealed all three Riddles to be perfectly healthy. But they dropped dead while having a dinner! And they say the look on their faces was that of utmost terror."

"And Bryce was?"

"Killed," Genevieve said quietly like she was afraid to be overheard. "Just a few days ago. The same thing that happened to the Riddles happened to him. The villages reckoned the Riddles had their vengeance on him. So he was killed the same way as they were. People think Mr. Bryce killed them since he had the keys on the manor. He was the Riddle's gardener for a long time, Mr. Bryce was…"

So Tom Riddle was haunting the Riddle Manor. That last moment before Nico was attacked, he was sure he felt it. It was so disgusting Nico felt nauseous just remembering it. The soul of Tom Riddle. Did Frank Bryce really commit the murder fifty years ago? If so, how? Was he, perhaps, a half-blood? And how did he do it? Was it the same murderer or was it really Riddle's vengeance?

Detective di Angelo was now on the case.

He stood up from the bed only to almost fall back down. His bandaged wound, the one on his right thigh where he was bitten, was still sore. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked sharply.

"To the manor. Maybe my sword is still there. I think I dropped it before I was attacked."

"What are you after, Nico?" Thalia demanded, not believing his story one bit.

"What are your Hunters doing here?" Nico asked back. "What is it about Artemis' orders?"

"That's Lady Artemis," Thalia said dangerously. "We're doing our job hunting monsters, that's all. Don't try turning the argument against me."

"Where is she then?"

"Meeting with her brother, Lord Apollo," Thalia answered, crossing her arms. Behind Thalia, Rhodes' arched an eyebrow subtly. "Are you done? Because it's your turn now."

"Who said we're having a Q&A portion?" Nico said. "I appreciate you saving me and helping me recover but I'm short on time. I only have like half a day left. I need to get there fast."

"Fine," she said, still upset. "Be that way."

Nico felt guilty at the expression on Thalia's face. It was darn scary but it made him guilty after all she did for him. He also felt that it had something to do being Bianca's brother…or being her cousin, maybe, since their godly parents were brothers. He considered telling her his mission but his dad's words rang on his head. He must keep out of other half-blood's business, especially Thalia's because she was still the daughter of Zeus. Anything Zeus was out of the question.

"Whatever," Nico said stubbornly, trying to look away. "I'm off."


	5. Obviously Some Bad News

**Their Own Agenda  
****By val'tanelle**

**Summary:** Percy, Thalia, and Nico each have their own agenda, except Percy is a wizard, hunting magical creatures is bad, and Voldemort's soul won't easily be taken. Plunged in the problem of mortals and minor gods, the gods are of no help...as usual.

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I think I ended last chapter rather anti-climactic. I should have left it as a cliffhanger. Anyway, this is Thalia's first chapter. I've put up whose perspective we're focusing in now. I know the plot's going slow, there's a lot of build-up, but I guess that's the disadvantage of having to focus on separate perspectives. Remember The Lost Hero? Well, this fanfic is kind of like that. Slow at start in order to focus on the main characters.

* * *

**Their Own Agenda  
****Thalia**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Obviously Some Bad News**

"Whatever," Nico said, turning to his heels. "I'm off."

Thalia made no reply, watching Nico go without batting an eye, seething intensely inside at her inability, powerlessness. She wanted to grab Nico by the wrist and pull him back where he would be much safer and less likely to drop dead. She was tempted to just say it, the things boiling in her mind: The Hunter's mission in England, her dream last night, and the rest of the story about the nightmare in the Riddle Manor. She feared that if Nico didn't know, something more horrible than that snake bite might happen to him.

It started on the eighteenth of August, right after the day remembered as the execution of the prophecy, the possible destruction of the world, the deaths of many demigods, the struggle of gods against Typhon, and also as Percy's birthday. Thalia wished she could have kept her promise with Percy in celebrating both the victory and his birthday. A simple feasting on Diet Coke, but Artemis had summoned the Hunters.

There was trouble in England that only the Hunters could attend to. Work right after a huge battle sounded unpleasant, but thanks to the stupid goddess, Hera, Thalia was unable to fight at all. She was itching to do something hunting to make up for it.

It turned out a little bit complicated. During the course of their three-day journey to England, Artemis enlightened them of this mission. Here's a quick checklist of the discoveries Thalia learned:

1. Magic exists – sure, that's actually nothing new. Only a demigod who's idiotic enough would probably be astonished. Greek _is_ magic. Let's revise this a bit.

1. MORTALS can use magic – and they're also living secretly just like the world of Greek gods. They are called witches and wizards, although it seemed more suitable to call them magicians.

2. Monsters can be born through magic – that's why the things Thalia are hunting are added with the word "magical." Monsters have always existed but these magical monsters are as normal as animals. They're not really dangerous and although they have some magic resistance, it's not strong enough to survive Greek metals like Celestial Bronze.

3. Minor gods cover the magical domain of mortals - "Minor gods" is a discriminative term now. Maybe non-Olympian is better. Anyway, apparently minor—er, non-Olympians have a lot to do with the evolving magic mortals can use. Olympians don't give a Styx about some mortal magic completely inferior to them, so it's the non-Olympians taking care of it.

4. Making magic evolve = non-Olympians conspiracy – finally, Artemis mentioned that there had been always the possibility non-Olympians were using what they could to gain more power. The subsequent effect was the rise of the population of magical monsters. Right now, the Hunters must help maintain balance in power by purging magical monsters, specifically in England where numbers have become rampant.

It had been a lot to take in and something even more suspicious came about. There had been a lot of serpentine monsters. Yesterday, it was Medusa herself who appeared. Then when they tracked a magical python, Nico showed up right there. What's even worse is that he's up to something and he's not telling what it is. Thalia didn't like the fact Nico was hiding things from her when there was a lot to be troubled about.

"Thalia," Rhodes said. "What did you mean about the lady and her brother...?"

Thalia knew what Rhodes meant. Rhodes would have surely noticed. Thalia was glad Rhodes was level-headed. She did not give away anything with her reaction that would have made Nico suspicious.

"I had a dream," Thalia answered, "last night when we saved Nico."

"A dream?" Rhodes asked sharply. Rhodes wasn't a demigod. She never really talked much but she seemed like an ordinary mortal...well, formerly mortal. After joining the Hunters, she became immortal too and knew the basic gist about everything out of the ordinary like demigods and their dreams.

Thalia nodded. "I saw Lady Artemis meeting with Apollo. With Apollo was...Percy, Percy Jackson."

"The son of Poseidon?" Rhodes gaped.

"The second stupid guy who took a dip in the River Styx. Well, third," Thalia amended bitterly, remembering Luke. "Anyway, listen to this..."

Thalia began her story.

* * *

Thalia knew she was dreaming. This hadn't been the first. She had a _lot_ of demigod dreams before when she, Luke, and Annabeth were a band of trio running away from monsters. It kept her updated where and where NOT to go.

But this was the first demigod dream since she came back from a tree and became a Hunter. She was supposed to die years ago on top of Camp Half-Blood Hill when her father, Zeus, pitied her and turned her to a pine tree instead like any loving father would. But the Golden Fleece put on her did too well that it also brought her back to mortal life.

Thalia stayed crouched behind a tree. They were in a forest but this wasn't the same forest the Hunters cornered Medusa in. It was almost...eerie here. Like there was someone watching. No, Thalia was sure there was someone watching. She almost went down to notch and arrow and aim when she realized she had none of those in her dreams. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice came.

"Uh, where are the Hunters?"

"_Percy?_" Thalia thought wildly. She took a careful look. Barely veiled by the moonlight and underneath tall, spooky trees with leaves fluttering soundlessly unnaturally were three figures. One of them was Percy for sure. Thalia could make out his trademark sea-green eyes but what gave it away was the blue pajamas Thalia saw him in. Beside Percy was Apollo, who adorned the same K-Pop style that made Thalia groan inwardly. A few yards in front of them was a young girl in a mysterious white dress—Lady Artemis.

Even Percy seemed to have notice the change in the goddess. She appeared beautiful as always, but something about her was gentle, calmer, and regal. She didn't even sport her usual tunic. She wasn't like the Artemis would could do a BOOM HEADSHOT with a slingshot. Instead, she shone like the moon, almost like an illusion too good to be true.

"They are resting," Artemis said. "It was a long journey for them."

"Awesome. Did you hear that? Hot girls in their pajamas!" Apollo said.

Percy looked down on his pajamas as if he just realized he was still on his. "I'll pass. Already have a girlfriend."

"Well, I already have a wife." Apollo paused. "Five hundred of them? I lost count."

"Brother, we are not here to talk about MY Hunters OR your missus," Artemis stressed. "Percy Jackson."

"Yes ma'm!" Percy straightened up.

Artemis snapped her fingers. Percy's pajamas was replaced by warm, fuzzy clothes; a jerkin over a long-sleeved T-shirt, denim shorts, and boots made out of animal leather and hide, things that would make Rachel Elizabeth Dare punch a hole on a wall.

"Thanks," Percy said. "So I'm pretty sure this has got to do with the gods and all so could we get down straight to business?"

"Rude and honest as always. Very well," Artemis said. "My brother and I have an important request from you."

"And we're taking this seriously, so no jokes," Apollo said. He definitely looked stern, which made Thalia immediately cautious.

"We would like you to find our cousin, Hecate," Artemis said.

"Hecate?" Percy said. "Don't tell me. She was kidnapped, imprisoned, something like that? Or did she take a vacation in Africa?"

Artemis shook her head, looking grim. "She is missing and we fear that she may be gone...forever."

"Forever? You mean, like what happened to Pan? Fade out?" Gods disappearing didn't have a real big effect on the laws of physics or anything. Usually, they get replaced but it seemed kind of sad. Pan's disappearance was really tear-jerking especially for Grover.

"Hecate has no actual domain. She wanders down the endless roads of the mortal realm at night. She visits the Underworld from time to time to accompany Hades's wife, Persephone. But since this autumn, when Persephone left the Underworld, Hecate had not been seen," Artemis explained.

"There's been something up with big daddy back in Olympus," Apollo said. "He only talks to Athena and he met up with your dad recently too."

"My dad?" Percy asked. Zeus and Poseidon rarely visited each other since they were on each other's throat. Kind of like Thalia and Percy sometimes.

"Yea. We doubt Zeus or your dad is the bad guy here. Zeus _worships_ Hecate. She's like Zeus's role model or something. Even though Zeus is her uncle. Pretty weird, huh?"

"What are you asking from me then?" Percy asked, now impatient. "If my dad and Zeus can help, why not ask them?"

Apollo shook his head. "Percy, Percy, Percy. When you need something from another god, asking is _never_ going to work. Unless they tell you, then it means you're not allowed to know. We don't trust each other. Like right now. We don't trust what those guys are up to."

"But you're family!" Percy blurted out, flabbergasted.

"_We_ are," the gods and goddess both said.

"I may hate my brother from head to toe, from inside and outside, but he will always be my brother," Artemis said.

"_Older_ brother," Apollo corrected, nodding.

"Brother, we are _not_ going to have this argument again. I helped mother deliver you! How could _you_ be the older one?"

Apollo merely shook his head. "Yea right. You need to change your stories once every hundred years. No offense, but they're starting to get old."

"The point is," Artemis continued, glaring so darkly at her brother that Thalia thought if it weren't for the fact they were siblings, Artemis would have gouged Apollo's eyes out with her bare hands. "Hecate is our dear cousin. We consider her part of our family. Our mother would not let her sister's daughter alone either."

"Hecate's kind of the black sheep in the family though," Apollo said. "She's _very_ weird. Last time I saw her, she updated her torches to lava lamps. So if you see a woman carrying a lava lamp on the road and stink of dog breath and death, that's her."

"Lava lamp, dog breath, and death," Percy listed, nodding. "Got it. Can I ask something else now? I'm pretty sure Apollo could have answered this but I bet he wanted to have an excuse for kidnapping me," he said, giving Apollo a look.

"Just be glad I even bothered showing up," Apollo said dramatically. "I can just make you appear anyway, you know. Like say, the Antarctic. I heard you like penguins."

"Well, they're cute," Pecy plainly said. "Anyway, something's been a bit off with me. Like, I'm sick and I make things vanish when I sneeze..."

Thalia's vision darkened. Before she woke up, she was sure she heard the sound of hooves...

* * *

Thalia waited for Rhodes to react. After a while of deep pondering and intense thinking, she said, "Percy likes penguins?"

"What, no! I mean, yes he does, but that's not the point," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "This is something bringing us together. Me, Percy, and Nico. It can't be a coincidence. _Nothing's_ a coincidence. The children of the Big Three meeting is no coincidence."

"But you didn't dream of Nico. He was just passing by and was attacked," Rhodes said. "And he left without a word."

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Thalia insisted. "In fact, I plan on making that happen."

Both Rhodes and Genevieve curiously watched Thalia, eyes landing on her hand reaching her pockets. She pulled out something and showed it to them. Genevieve merely wondered what it was but there was a glint of recognition in Rhodes' expression, yet she spoke nothing of it.

"I found this on Nico's jacket," Thalia said. She showed a dollar-shaped parchment, written in gold was 42ND QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, a small note with tinier font written below the title, and an M insignia marked on the top left corner. "I don't know what this is but there's enough information for me to find where. The date's also today, August 22nd. I bet that's why he's in a rush."

"Thalia, you are the first lieutenant of Artemis. You can't just abandon our mission for your friends," Rhodes reprimanded, not at all considering the evidence Thalia presented.

Thalia flared up at that. What's wrong saving your friends? "I'm not abandoning the mission, but this is something I must do."

"Then that is for the lady to judge," Rhodes said. "If you want to see your friend now, why not catch up with him?"

"And then what?" Thalia asked. "He's not telling me anything. Hunters are positioned back in the manor too so they could just report to me what he's up to there. I have to be two steps ahead of him if I want him to spill the beans."

"Thalia, you are over-thinking this," Rhodes said, exasperated. "Could you simply not just speak with him?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried for him. He may be a boy, but he is an honorable friend of mine," Thalia said, shaking her head. "I am pretty stupid, to have not just told him."

"About your dream?"

"And what we saw in the manor," Thalia said meaningfully. "I let my feelings get to me. I thought if he wouldn't tell me what he had in mind, then I wouldn't tell mine either. It was childish."

"I still do not approve of this, Thalia," Rhodes said. "I mean, as your sister. I understand what you feel but don't you think you're just letting your feelings ahead of you again?"

"Maybe," she replied. "I will seek Lady Artemis' permission, but I will set off without a second thought once she approves."

The manor had what troubled Thalia most, although it is harmless right now. It was true that Thalia was not exactly there when it happened, but she had a good eyesight. She saw for sure how the rat turned to a grown-man that appeared like a hobo and an abomination clothed with blanket on his hands. When the Hunters came, the small bulk of ugly flesh, the abomination, raised his a stick and caused intense pain on Thalia's sisters. When Thalia and the others came to save them, the two were gone—as if they disappeared into thin air.

"Wizards," Thalia had said, clenching her fists. Her sisters were completely shaken like the years of immortality had been leaking furiously through a large, gaping hole. Nico wasn't the only casualty and Thalia's afraid he may meet get mixed in an even worse event.

* * *

"Been a lot of magical creatures found dead, mostly in England's forests."

"Ah, yes, they reckon poachers are behind it." The man with bright robes and an enormous wasp slapped across his chest eyed at the several children eating lunch. "Big crowd you have to take care of, Arthur," he said.

"Ah – yes, the more the merrier -" Arthur gestured to the kids one by one. "You've met Percy, just started working in the Ministry – this is Fred, George, twins – Bill, Charlie, Ron – our only daughter, Ginny, and Ron's friends – Muggle family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

The robed man's face made an almost hilarious twitch at the mention of Harry Potter as his eyes flickered instantly to the relic on the boy's forehead – a lightning-shaped scar.

"Everyone," Arthur continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is. It's thanks to him we've got such good tickets. Commentator for the cup, aren't you, Ludo?"

"Y-yes!" Ludo replied, recovering, his eyes darting to the corner where Harry was. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur? Bulgaria has Krum, but you've never seen Ireland's Chasers..."

"I fancy a stroll all of a sudden," Ron said, standing up.

"Me too. We'll come with you," Hermione said automatically, putting her bowl down. "Right, Harry?"

Harry busily sipped on his tea, the other Weasleys blissfully unaware of the troubling secret the trio were keeping. He turned right and left to Hermione and Ron, their eyes looking at him accusingly.

Harry wished he had kept his big mouth shut this morning. He thought telling the half-asleep Ron the horrible dream he had, the bad feeling that struck him instantly, was harmless. When Ron was wide-awake, he pestered Harry to repeat his narration and went to Hermione for reinforcements when Harry played dumb. Because of a heated argument between Molly, the Weasley's mother, and the twins, Hermione and Ron left Harry for a while. Now that they were settled down again, the two were determined to make him spill the beans.

It wasn't really a big deal. Harry had already come up with an excuse: he had a bad dream ("I haven't exactly lived normally when I've narrowly missed death many times now," Harry said in his mental thoughts) that felt real enough that he thought he saw snakes when he woke up.

It's a good thing Harry hadn't mentioned about the girl he saw in his dream too because she was the reason why Harry woke up paranoid and tensed. It didn't really leave a good impression on him when she shot him an arrow point-blank on the heart. He got the same feeling when he was cornered by Quirrel and the basilisk – that he was going to die – except this time, he really thought his heart had stopped beating for good.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** See you at the Quidditch World Cup!


End file.
